Wedding at Palmacosta
by 15sok
Summary: Five years later after the Perfect Ending, Emil and Marta are having they wedding at Palmacosta and all they friend are at the wedding. I don't own Tales of Symphonia.


I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

After the event of Ginnungagap, Emil and Marta were finally reunited when Ratatosk agree to let Emil to live his own life as a human being. The time Emil and Marta spend together were the greatest years of they life. Five years later Emil proposes to Marta and she was happily to be his wife.

Emil and Marta had plan to have the wedding at Palmacosta and they invite all their friends to join the wedding event.

Now we look inside the church where their having the wedding and Emil was getting ready. Emil now older looking and look more like a man than a boy, Emil hair have gown longer too. Emil was dressing up in a suit that his uncle let him wear it (he said it used to be his father's on his wedding day) Emil was sadden to know that he isn't his father but he stop being sad for long because today was his special day, he was going to marry the women he loves.

The suit Emil was wearing is a black suit with a dark blue tie.

Emil was having trouble to tie his tie "someone is having trouble with his tie I see" Emil turn around to see Zelos with a smirk on his faces "well nobody taught me how to tie a tie" Emil said with a little sadness in his voice?

Zelos notice the sadness tone "what wrong I notice there something troubling you, are you having a second thought on this wedding" Zelos said with concern. Emil shakes his head "no I wanted to do this, I mean I love Marta with all my heart but…. Is just that I'm kind of nervous" "nervous" a new voice came in and it was Regal "oh Regal you're here too" Zelos said "why yes I am, I'm here to tell Emil that the wedding is about to start in a half a hour but first I wanted to know why are you nervous" Regal said while looking at Emil.

Emil look away but then look right back at Zelos and Regal "well I'm nervous because what happen if I wasn't a good husband to Marta, I mean Marta loves romantic stuff and you know I'm not that kind of guy, what happen if she doesn't find me good anymore" Emil said with a little worry in his tone of voice but then Zelos laugh?

"You're kidding me right Emil" Emil looked confuse "look Marta loves you right" Zelos said it more seriously and Emil nodded "if she does loves you than there is no need to worry about it, I mean when you proposes to her, how did she react?"

Emil then blush to that thought and remember how he proposes.

Flashback

Emil and Marta were at Palmacosta on they special date tonight and Emil was nervous all day and Marta notice "hey Emil you have been having a nervous look all day, what's wrong" Marta said with a worried tone of voice. Deep down Emil was happy to know she cared about what's bothering him and made him sure to do this "Marta I want you to come with me for a bit" Marta look kind of surprised but decided to go along,

Emil then took her to the place where they had they first kiss "Emil what going on" Marta said while confused, Emil sign and thought to himself "now is the time, I hope she say yes" Emil cough and say "Marta we have been together for the past five years and well there were the best time I ever had" Marta blush a little "thanks and there were the best time I ever had too" "well without you I might never had become the man today and what I wanted to said is" Emil then went down on one leg and Marta gasp at the sited "Marta Lualdi, will you marry me and make me the happiest guy on the planet" Marta was tearing up a lot and then rush at him and hug him tight "yes, a thousand time yes" Emil give a warm smile and hug her back "I'm glad."

End Flashback

"Yeah I guess you guy are right" Emil was now smiling "good then I guess we can go now" Regal said "okay but first can you help me tie my tie" they both sweat drop but decided to help him.

Somewhere else the girls were at Marta room helping her get ready for her wedding "come on Marta come out already" Sheena said while sounding annoyed "just a second" Marta said but then she came out while wearing a mermaid wedding dress.

Marta have gown the last five years, Marta now looks like a women and have "gown" a little too? Raine said "why Marta you look so beautiful" Marta blush "really do you think Emil will like it" "please I think he will love it" Sheena said while having a smirk look "I think so too" Presea said "so are you nervous" Raine said to make sure she's okay.

Marta give a little nervous look "yeah kind of" the girls look a little surprised but understand "I mean I know I talk about it like a lot, about how me and Emil should get married one day but when the day comes, I feel kind of nervous"

"You want to get out" Presea said but Marta shake her head slowly "not even if the world end" the girls give her a warm smile "well I guess is time to get to the wedding" Sheena said and Marta nodded her head "yes we should go."

Emil and the rest went into the church to wait for Marta. In this church almost all of their friends they met on they journey are here, even Tenebrae, Richter, Aqua, and Ratatosk were there but in spirit mode so nobody can see them.

Emil was standing next to the priest and Lloyd who agreed to be his best man and Colette was there too and she was to be Marta bride maid. Regal was sitting down and so was Zelos and Genis was the ring man but then the music was then plan and everyone stand up.

The big door open and who came out was none other than Marta who was ex quartet by her father (who was recently out of prison for good behavior) when Emil look at Marta with her dress, he was speechless at how beautiful Marta is, even Ratatosk was a little speechless but wouldn't admit it.

When Marta came close to Emil, her father let her go and said to Emil "take good care of her" which Emil nodded with a smile and took Marta hands.

Emil whisper to Marta "you look so beautiful" Marta blush a lot but smile "thanks and you look really handsome" Emil blush but nodded.

The priest coughs and said "dearly beloved, we gather here today to celebrate the wedding day of Emil Castagnier and Marta Lualdi, if anyone here who object to this, raise they hand or forever hold they peace" the priest waited for a moment and continued. After a while the priest went to the important part "now each of you, read your vows."

Emil was the first one to read his "Marta when we first met, you see me as a knight and to be fair I wasn't much of a knight but you help me gown and become the man I'm today, I'm glad that I met you and I will be happy if you married me and I will always love and cherish you, Marta" Marta was tearing up a little.

Marta then read her vows "Emil when I met, I was in love with you and it was true I see you as a knight but then I saw the real you and that's when I realize that the real you is the one I love the most, I will be very happy to be your wife and I will always love you Emil" Marta finish her vows.

Priest nodded and said "now bring the rings" Genis came in and give them each the ring. The priest then said "now Emil Castagnier will you take Marta as your lovely wife" Emil nodded "I do" "and Marta Lualdi will you take Emil as your husband" Marta nodded "I do" "then by the power in me and now I call you husband and wife, you now can kiss the bride."

Emil then got closer and gives Marta a passionate kiss and everyone was clapping and yelling out of happiness for them. Emil then let go and Marta was smiling.

Later everyone was dancing and Emil and Marta was having their own dance "this was a great day for me" Marta said quietly to Emil on his shoulder while dancing. Emil smile back "me too" "I love you, Emil" "I love you, too Marta" and they kiss each other again but this time it last longer.

Finn


End file.
